Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head
''Your Knife, My Back. My Gun, Your Head '' (Kāu pahi, ko’u kua. Kāu pū, ko’u po’o) is the 3rd episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 enlists the help of an old friend when the boss of a major crime family is murdered, triggering revenge killings across the island. Also, McGarrett and Danny begin sorting out particulars in their new restaurant venture Plot Notes Deaths Death Count * 33 People Total * John Walcott killed 19 * Harry Langford killed 3 people *Steve McGarrett killed 3 people *Danny Williams killed 2 people *Lou Grover killed 2 people * Tani Rey killed 4 people Trivia * This episode marks the return of Chris Vance as British SIS (MI6) agent Harry Langford, who previously appeared in the episode No Ke Ali'i' Wahine A Me Ka Aina. * Beulah Koale is credited, but do not appear. Quotes Kamekona: You fellas need a brand. With that in mind, I had my guy whip this up. (Kamekona pulls out a T-shirt that says "McDanno's Bar & Grill" with a picture containing cartooned Steve and Danny in a pose similar to Disney's "Lady and the Tramp") Danny Wiliams: Look, look it's not a bar and grill. And I hate that shirt so much. Danny Williams: Hey, hey. If that's the landlord please tell I’m I put the check in the mail. Steve McGarrett: Did you? Danny Williams: I did not. Danny Williams: I don't want to be inappropriate, but that girl's so pretty it's-it's painful. Steve McGarrett: Oh, my God. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, that would be, uh that would be that would be lovely, right after I take this call. Danny Williams: Don't, uh, forget what I said, please. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, yeah. Check's in the mail, all right? Steve McGarrett: All I'm saying is that is that red, it's a little cliché. Danny Williams: You're a little cliché. Steve McGarrett: Sick burn, buddy. Danny Williams: Where's Veronique? And more importantly why aren't you with her right now? Harry Langford: Turns out, you can have too much of a good thing. I'm beginning to suspect that my retirement may have been a little premature. Steve McGarrett: That's interesting. (To Danny) Are you paying attention? Danny Williams: I'd like to hear, yeah, please. Steve McGarrett: Go on. Harry Langford: Well, I've got to tell you it's not all it's cracked up to be. Travelling the world in private jets. The soulless luxury of five-star hotels. Endless cocktail parties, making banal small talk with beautiful models. It's...It sounds great but in the end, it starts to wear thin. Danny Williams: (facetiously) Yeah, I can imagine, must be tough. I don't know how you made it through. They should give you another medal or something. Steve McGarrett: Kamekona, this is our friend, Harry Langford. He's, uh.. he's British. Danny Williams: That's why you can't understand anything he says. He talks funny. Harry Langford: Excellent shrimp, by the way. Please give my compliments to the chef. KameKona: You can tell him yourself. You're looking at him. Harry Langford: You made this? KameKona: With these hands. Harry Langford: Well, that's remarkable. I've gotta tell you, big lad, when they told me I'd be eating shrimp made in the back of a truck, my expectations were not high, but this shellfish is yummy. (Danny and Steve look at Harry) (Harry looks back at Danny and Steve) Harry Langford: And I can get away with saying "yummy", because I'm British. (Danny is speaking to a suspect) Danny Williams: Okay, um, I.. I assume you are familiar with the term "good cop, bad cop". Yeah, uh, in this case, I am definitely, definitely the good cop. Right, those guys, on the other hand, they are, uh, the bad cops. (Steve and Harry are leaning on the Camaro) Danny Williams: In fact, they're not even cops, so if I was you, I would speak to me, as opposed to them. No? Okay. I warned you, buddy. He's all yours. Steve McGarrett: All right. Mr. Manui has decided to make this fun for us. Harry Langford: Would you like to have first crack at him, or should I give it a go? Steve McGarrett: (solicitously) Harry, please. You're our guest. Harry Langford: That's very kind. (the suspect looks worried now) Steve McGarrett: Don't move. Hands where we can see 'em. (young suspect comes out with his hands up and then starts running) (Steve and Harry watch the runner as he gets out of the room and into the field outside) Harry Langford: I believe this one's all yours. Steve McGarrett: (looking at the runner go) I'm never gonna catch that guy. (Steve carefully sights down his rifle and shoots the suspect in the leg) (Steve, Harry and Danny look to ensure the suspect is down, seeing the blood on his leg) Steve McGarrett: (casually) Hey, Danny. Is that the color of the booths? Danny Williams: Nah, that's Blood. I ordered Garnet. Tani Rey: He's very British. Harry Langford: And you're very new to this job. How long have you been a cop? Couple of weeks now? Tani Rey: What tipped you off? Harry Langford: Well, the glint on that badge is practically blinding me. Which tells me you were either up all night polishing it, or it's brand-spanking-new. Second, you're dressed to impress in those wedged espadrilles. Very de rigueur, but not exactly practical when you're running down a suspect. Tani Rey: All right, well, they provide a shocking amount of support, so thank you. Harry Langford: And thirdly, you still have that sparkle of enthusiasm to you, unlike these boys, who are dead behind the eyes. Danny Williams: It's true, I'm dead behind the eyes. Harry Langford: I've been in two fights, had a near-death experience and ruined a $4,000 suit - all before tea time. Steve McGarrett: I apologize for all of that, but you.. you did ask Harry Langford: No.. Steve McGarrett: to tag along Harry Langford: No, no. I'm having a lovely time. Danny Williams: What do you mean, you're having a lovely time? What is the matter with you? I-I-I can't wait to retire. Okay? And I don't care if it's running a restaurant or spending time with my kids. Anything but car chases and bullets whizzing past my head. Anything that doesn't involve those things will be a giant improvement to my quality of life. Harry Langford: Oh, my dear Danny, I used to think the same thing, but you don't appreciate how much you need the buzz of the job until it's gone. Besides, you blokes don't have it so bad. Danny Williams: Hmm Harry Langford: Driving around from witness to witness, collecting evidence, getting into some fisticuffs, little bit of argy bargy along the way. It's all quite quaint, really. (Steve is very confused) Steve McGarrett: Argy bargy? Harry Langford: You know, an argument. Danny Williams: Mmm. Harry Langford: The constant bickering you two engage in. Steve McGarrett: Ahh Harry Langford: I mean, don't get me wrong, it's clearly coming from a place of love. That's why you're going into the restaurant trade together. Can't bear to be apart, right? (Steve blinks - speechless) (Harry looks smug) (Danny says nothing) ] |Steven Brand |John Walcott |School art teacher, and suspect Video References Category:Season 8 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)